Looking Out the Other Side
by theimmortaldeath
Summary: FEMNARU. Naru was in forks but suddenly she disppeared.now shes retuning to guard Bell and Edward. shes back and going to show them what she is. femnarujacob. Twilight/Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window. What have I done with my life. Let me introduce myself

My name is Naru Uzumaki . I have a special jutsu that sucked me into the Forks Washington. I made friends with everyone there like in Kohona . I admit that it was fun while with Bella and Edward.

I mean with vampires and werewolves. But I still had twitch of homesickness. I also felt free for the first time. No prejudge on my demon. They didn't even know.

I started dating the one and only werewolf Jacob. I had a lot of fun till that unfortunate event

_Flash back_

_I was running towards the woods away from the demons. I pulled a bit of kyuubi's chakra and did the jutsu for home. "good bye Forks." And I was gone._

_Flash end_

When I got back I told my story to them. I mean I was gone two years. I forgot to mention that to you. Well I've been back in Kohona for three years now and twenty one. I am the new Kyuubi. That was until Tsunade announced "for your mission you will guard Bella and Edward in Forks, Washington." My worl just fell down at my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru : hahaha you got sick from touching a desk at school**

**Jacob : hahahaha I haha know hAHA **

**Death : Keep laughing maybe youll choke. shutup and do the disclaimer .**

**Naru: ********death does not own naruto if she did Kami be with us.**

**Death : not true.**

"WHAT." I screamed. "You have to go back sometime or another Naru." Committed Tsunade . "Yeah,b-but not now." I said in a worried tone

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the other side of the huge RV we got. "So your mother hired shinobi to guard us whill we travel .""Yep" said Edward. "Jacob how about you." I questioned him. He had been depressed since Naru left.

**Narus POV **

I looked around the special room in the Uchiha mansion and thought _how could I return when , all I have there are sad memories that make me want to cry. I was so happy then. Now look at me cold heartless killer and Kyuubi no kitsune. _

Why couldn't I stop this from happening. Was all this my fault. No thinking that was crazy. I was a demon highest of the highest.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Traditional ANBU armor white porcelain mask of a fox. As the rest of the rookie 11 came into the room. The room had bleach white walls and floors. "Okay , who knows the jutsu asked Sasuke(a/n he never left) as he stood next to me. I hesitantly raised my hand.

**Bella POV**

"When are they supposed to get here"I asked as the RV stopped. "now" shouted Edward as smoke covered the room. "What they hell." I heard a voisce yell. When the smoke cleared there stood 11 figures. Five of them had masks on a dog, cat, fox, snake, and a sloth. "We are here to see .

**Jacobs POV**

One of them smells familiar. Just like Naru. I'll never forget you. NEVER. Look a dog. Wow they loke scary especially the fox. They're talking better liten.

**Naru POV**

"Listen up here are the rules." I boomed out.

Authors note

**Naru :I cant believe you**

**Jacob : I agree**

**Death : ** **youll know her identity in a few more chapters but I hate it when they figure it out to early and ruins the mystery . **

**Naru : youre crazy**

**Death : yep and proud of it. **

**Naru: ******** your sadistic.**

**Death: ******** no skitso.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naru POV

"One there is a reason some us wear mask dont question it." I boomed out to everybody in the RV.

"Two we're here to protect not to be friends." Okay maybe that was a little cold hearted.

"Three we are trained professians in what we do as long as your under our protection your safe." Its the truth

Jacobs POV

It's obvious the fox is the leader the two behind must be co-leaders, the rest must be backup. She stopped talking and is looking at us. "Do you understand" she asked. I nodded and looked at the rest they were nodding too. "What are your names" I heard Emmet ask. The leader looked behind it's self. I cant tell if it's a boy or girl.

Edward's POV

Darnit I can't read thier minds there is some sort of mind block.

Bella's POV

After Emment's question. The leader who wore a fox mask put a hand out. "My name is Kyuubi, this is Slug, she pointed to slug mask, Hinata, the violet haired girl who looked blind, TenTen, the girl with two buns in her hair, Ino, the girl with blond hair.

Neji, he had long hair and also looked blind, Hebi, he had on the snake mask, Shikimaru, his hair was into a spiked ponytail, Lee had bowl cut hair (a/n he looks normal with no spandex suit)Kiba who had shaggy brown hair and a gigantic dog, Shino, had black hair, Chouji was big boned and looked like he had a sweet personallity.

Emmet's POV

They looked around after the leader introduced themselve to us. One of them said something to Hebi and he was gone into thin air.

Naru POV

Sasuke went to check the perimeter while we scanned the RV. I looked over at Jacob he looked puzzled about something. Everbodys chakra had disapeared from the room and that left me to the stares of friends past.


End file.
